An arrangement of an ultrasonic transducer with a filter element is known from European patent, EP 1 340 964 B1. This arrangement has, however, a signal radiating bending plate, whose edges feed body sound into the filter element. In this way, the ultrasonic signal is, indeed, centered in the middle, but the radiating area is very small. Additionally, a radial support of the filter element and an arrangement in a housing are not shown.